battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20161020014101/@comment-17969412-20161030053212
30km From German Surface Fleet The Cerberus was violently torn up by the naval bombardment, but it has done the duty of neutralizing several German battleships and any unfortunate infantrymen who managed to get caught in the blast. However, this has provided Prometheus with the perfect time to send reinforcements. At once, 30 Executor-Class Surface Battleships hyper sailed from Neo-Earth to within 30km of Klink's fleet, broadside on with the German fleet. Utilizing their 530mm cannons, they fire an opening salvo at the German ships. Following the battleships were 10 Eviscerators, screening the battleships for any submarines nearby. While they had considerably less weaponry than the Executors, they also joined in with the broadside-salvos, hitting the German fleet. ---- Earth, High Orbit The trans-phasic torpedoes suddenly impacted the ships that have not been able to blink out of time, covering their hulls in what appeared to be spontaneous explosions as the ships are faced with such blunt attacks. However, the torpedoes were too slow to be redirected to correspond with the fleet-wide blink from the AIF battle cluster, and they failed to reach their targets - exploding several kilometers away from their intended targets. The Prometheus Fleet fired one more salvo at the battleships unable to move, practically guaranteeing their destruction. What remained of the fleet trained their weapons onto the AIF battle cluster and readied another laser burst at the remaining capital ships... ---- Wales Prometheus forces in Wales take considerably light casualties in proportion to PCCU forces - their casualties mostly spurred on by collateral damage. On closer inspection from some of the air groups, the Prometheus soldiers had...disappeared. Battlesuits. The AIF start reporting losses from Prometheus scout-troopers as they start being hit with invisible beam-lasers fired from mostly cloaked soldiers. Unlike what many expected, Prometheus did not use any "zombies", instead preferring to hit their targets from long range, and relocating after varying amounts of shots, with some instances of Prometheus soldiers not firing at all after relocating. At times, their fire even stopped completely until the Prometheus soldiers open fire near simultaneously in salvos. The primary target for the Prometheus soldiers were any sniper that they could find, as well as infantry armed with high-precision weapons. The officers are spared death - but were merely hit by non-lethal, but still incapacitating shots. Little that any of the forces knew, though, that they were going up against a new generation of Prometheus trooper, one that outperformed their predecessors (mind-controlled Shock-Trooper blobs) by leaps and bounds. ---- Ukraine, Belarus SSR Several Syndicate Bulk Freighters, brought from the Syndicate through an unknown client, landed relatively far from the front lines and started to unleash nanite-machines, once again salvaging materials to build heavy artillery emplacements in order to destroy any fortifications in the area. It also served to provide Russia with some defense from future orbital strikes. To counteract the threat from aerospace ships, Prometheus also set out to send nanites towards the Urals in order to create housing facilities for Obelisk Defense Platforms. The nanites settled down, deconstructing any non-critical objects and transforming raw materials into components for use in this project. Dropped off were also 100,000 Prometheus Marines, half of which set off...eastward, towards the forests of Siberia. Their motives remain unclear...for now. The other half slowly joined the frontlines as a..."hidden" combatant. ---- From the German perspective, all activity relating to the front abruptly stopped, with some reports that some Shtrafbat divisions have actually started to strategically reposition behind their current territory. Reichenburg took this opportunity to move his defensive "screen" forward, capitalizing on the retreat...for now.